What a week
by blogart
Summary: Percy is home alone as his mom is staying at her boyfriend's and Annabeth shows up out of nowhere as she was getting bored from her family, and stuff happens between them
1. Chapter 1

What an awesome start to the day, wake up and my favourite song, Blackout City by Anamanaguchi, begins to play at full blast through my headphones as I normally sleep whilst listening to my ipod. I stand up and begin to headbang right away, and collect the cleanest top and jeans I could find. Today was gonna be an excellent day, I finally got enough money to buy a game I've always wanted, with ipod and wallet ready I ran to the front door.

Grasping the handle I swung the door open and got the biggest scare of my life, as I saw her.

"What are you doing here" I asked

"My family's on holiday, and I said I wanted to hang out with you instead"

"At least warn me beforehand"

Annabeth just cheekily smiled when I made that comment. I decided to bring her along, as I couldn't trust her alone in my and my mom's(who was away with her supid boyfriend for a few weeks) apartment. We walked down to my local Game shop, picked up the game I wanted, went to the clerk and showed him my fake ID (Annabeth tried to steal it from me and tell me how wrong it is for me to have it).

Luckily, the clerk believed it and I got the game.

"Why would there ever be a need to kill zombies in a game, it's pointless" Annabeth said as we walked out of the store.

As soon as we got back I opened up the case of Left 4 dead 2, and put the disc in my xbox, gave Annabeth the controller I normally give to Grover, and we frickin destroy the zombie hordes. After a few hours Annabeth gave in to the awesome that is Left 4 Dead, as we worked together on Dark Carnival on expert. Eventually it got late at night and that was when she decided to tell me that she wasn't really on holiday, and told her parents that she could stay over for a week or two.

"Well where could you sleep?" I asked her, there was something she hadn't thought of considering she was a daughter of Athena, ironic.

"Why not in your room Percy, I mean I have a sleeping bag, and we are boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Okay"

She went inside my room to get ready, and I began cleaning up the mess we made from all the snacks and drinks when we were playing. I opened my door and she screamed as she was in the middle of changing, I quickly closed the door and apologising at the same time. Annabeth told me when she finished changing clothes so I could go to my bed, turns out she was lying in my bed in her sleeping bag.

"Where am I going to sleep?"

"Where do you think?" as she gestured for me to come onto my bed.

"I want the comfort of you beside me while I sleep" Annabeth said cutely.

I climbed on top of my bed and held her tightly as I had a smile on my face. Annabeth talks in her sleep, I should probably tell her in the morning, if we aren't to busy playing Left 4 Dead 2.

Today was not a bad day after all, I just hope the rest of the week will end up like this.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Late updates ftw, but seriously i've been hella busy and i'm sorry for not updating in so long hope you can forgive me, and i apologize if there are any spelling mistakes, or grammatical errors, thanks for you reviews guys._**

I sleepily woke up to the sound of zombies screaming and gunfire, which didn't alarm me at all surprisingly. After staring at the moonlace in the plant pot outside my window, i realised something. ANNABETH WAS PLAYING LEFT 4 DEAD 2 WITHOUT ME.  
>I died a little inside, but i guess it was my own fault for snoring too loudly, for her to get a chance to sleep. So i just lay there on my bed staring outside my bedroom window looking at the stars in the dark, moonlit sky, as i planned what me and Annabeth were going to do today. I mean come on, we can't just sit inside and play video games all day.<p>

I must've fallen asleep again as i was woken up by Annabeth softly shaking me telling me to get up.

"Get up seaweed brain, time for breakfast" she said in a cheerful voice, one which instantly woke me up.

"And by 'time for breakfast' i mean: time for you to make breakfast for the both of us while i massacre the zombies." she said with a massive grin on her face.

To which i replied:"Okay, just as long as we go outside as soon as we finish breakfast."

I didn't really know how the oven worked so we just had cereal, and Annabeth insisted that we had Bran Flakes as it's suppossed to be healthy.

As soon as Annabeth finished her last spoonful of cereal, i switched off the Xbox, at which Annabeth was obviously not happy about.

"Oh come on, i was nearly at the safe room"

"You only just started the level"

"Okay then, let's go outside, but i decide what we get to do"

"As long as it's fun" I hastily replied.

"It will be, believe me" she said with her 2nd creepiest smile (believe me you don't even want to see her 3rd creepiest smile, it literally sends children running).

It took us like 5 minutes to get ready, which is apparently more than enough time for Annabeth to look beautiful. Once i told her that she just called me a kiss-ass, then began to walk off without me, it took me a few minutes to catch up with her, as i had to lock the apartment door behind me, and she just took the elevator without me, meaning i had to run down 5 flights of stairs to catch up with her, which believe me was not fun.

I sneakily held her hand when i caught up with her, smooth i led us to a nice quiet park, which i was surprised she knew where it was, considering she lives on the other side of the country. When we got there it statred snowing gently, which i liked as i can kind of control it, as it's basically frozen water.

So i thought to impress her i would collect a bunch of snow and try to make it into a heart shape as best as i could, it looked more like a snow heart with one half twice the size as the other, apparrently Annabeth was doing the same and when she showed me hers it was so amazing it would have made Leonardo Da Vinci jealous.

We just spent the rest of the day on the park bench just holding hands and occasionally kissing each other and talking about our most recent monsters we've killed. You know the general stuff half-bloods that are in a relationship talk about, it's common knowledge apparently.

I have to say, today went pretty well actually.


End file.
